The present invention relates to a trash dump that due to its special design is different from those already known, since it is more functional, more esthetic, safer, accessible and easily handled internally, as well as externally to the building where it is embedded.
Current trash dumps, do not solve the problem of containing the trash in a functional, esthetic and simultaneously, a hygienic way. One of the issues that is not satisfied by current dumps is the esthetic, since these are only an added object to the facade and not integrated to it. Likewise, they are not functional because they do not solve the problem of an inadequate containment of the wastes, and on the other hand, they are not either hygienic, since these dumps permit access to a great number of animals, such as rodents and insects. In view of the above, the trash dump with safety collector of this invention, solves the current problems for the handling of trash, since it is a trash dump which is embedded in a wall or gate and is accessible from outside by means of an opening in the wall and it has a collector which comprises a safety system of rotatory doors which permit:
personnel of a trash collection service to pick up the trash disposed in the collector by opening a door without the need of entering the property, and even by means of some lock, if that is desired;
the user can deposit the trash inside the dump, without leaving the building by opening some particular lock;
people from outside cannot come into the building, even by entering in the trash dump.
Likewise, since it is a dump which is kept hermetically closed, it will be free of animals and insects, impermeable and will not give off bad odors to the outside or within the building. In addition, it is durable because it is not subject to the inadequate handling and it will not obstruct the public way.
The present invention refers to a trash dump which solves and satisfies the current needs, since such a dump can be embedded in the wall of a house, in the gate or in some other place enabling the people who live in the house can deposit the trash in the respective dump inside, instead of going out from the building, and the people in charge of the trash collection to pick up the trash from outside. This new trash dump has a safety doors system which allow the easy handling and make it safer, since it prevents the introduction into the house of the people who collect the trash.